Thank You Draco
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: COMPLETE [1to5][Sequel to Dream Lovers] 3 Months ago, my exlover and my father both pulled their heads out of their arses and got together, with help from me. Do you think they said ‘thank you’? Not bloody likely, the gits! NC17! SLASH! THREESOMES!
1. When It’s Gone

"Thank You Draco"

**Disclaimer: **J.K's all of them, damn her… But I own the storyline, and that of its prequel. Even if I have to rent the characters at £500,000.01p per time their name is mentioned… Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco… that's £2,000,000.04p I owe J.K. (grins)!

**Summery: **3 Months ago, my ex-lover and my father both pulled their heads out of their arses and got together, with help from me. Do you think they said 'thank you'? Not bloody likely, the gits!

**Rating: ** NC-17! SLASH! THREESOMES! Adult/(Much Younger) Adult 1/(Much Younger) Adult 2!

**A/N:** Sequel to **Dream Lovers**, because loads of people asked and I got banned from the computer so I had time to hand write this, (or do my History essay), without the distraction of FanFictiondotnet!

**A/N 2**: That was ages ago… and I got nothing done… And now my internet is weird again, my Norton Anti-Virus needs re-activating but my mum has lost the code… And has also dumped my baby sister on me who is in a pissy mood, and WON'T STOP CRYING THE FUCKING STUPID BITCH! So I probably won't get anything done now either… but I thought I'd let you know!

**A/N 3:** Hey finished it! All 5 chapter, (they get longer honest), but I couldn't post it BECAUSE MY INTERNET ISN'T WORKING, AND MY INTERNET PROVIDER DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG, BUT I BET THEY JUST SAY THAT SO I KEEP RINGING UP AND RUNNING A REALLY HIGH PHONE BILL!

_XXX_

**Words : ** 679

**Chapter 1**

**When It's Gone** - Draco POV

For those who haven't' heard the story about how Lord Lucius Abraxis Malfoy the Death Eater and Harry James Potter the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Save-Us-All got together, well I'll tell you.

Who am I? I am Draconias Lucius Malfoy, and no Potter isn't my other father, he's my age for Circe sake! Anyway, I make a great matchmaker you know. Well, if you ignore the part about me falling for one of the match. But I'll spare you the sappy romantic notions about unrequited love, because you really don't care; unless you're a Hufflepuff and then I pity you.

Three Months ago, my ex-lover and my father both pulled their heads out of their arses and got together, with help from me. Do you think they said 'thank you'? Not bloody likely, the gits!

My ex-lover being Potter of course. How you wonder? Well, he and I were rivals all through school. During the summer after our Sixth my father came out about being a spy, and I was free to pursue other interests rather than picking fights with Harry, such as seducing Harry. I wasn't in love with him or anything, and he didn't love me either. He was a bit of a slut, my Harry, especially after he got re-sorted into Slytherin. The Slytherin Slut, The Slut of Slytherin, and other takes on the name, all true. But for a while, just a little while I thought he belonged only to me.

He used to cheat, he didn't have boyfriends per se, more 'fuck buddies'; I believe the Muggles term it. He always had more than one at a time, except with me. Now, that made me special right? Made him feel something for me, right? Wrong, he was cheating on me, in his head… mentally fucking my father while I rammed my cock into his eager arse.

I have to admit I took it worse than I imagined I would if I ever discovered him cheating. I told myself it was because it wasn't a schoolmate or a teacher but my father; and the fact that my father fantasised about Harry as well made it worse. It never occurred to me that I may have felt for Harry, I was too happy in my Manor on the left bank of 'denial' to think about feelings for Harry- Potter, I meant to say Potter.

But speaking of my father, he screamed Harry's name while fucking my godfather the same night Harry called 'Lucius'. Severus took it better than me as well, he bet Father that he wouldn't call for Harry again; admittedly he lost the bet.

I ran into Father on the way back from my meeting with Harry, and sort of hinted he go to the Room of Requirements which was where I was and Harry still would have been. So he went, and the next time I see Potter, which was the following day at breakfast in the Great Hall he looked like the cat that got the cream, and when I saw Father in Defence (as he was that years professor) he looked just as arrogantly happy.

They were together, yup, and it sucked so very much. In Potions Severus seemed to be taking things lighter than I was again, turns out he had this huge crush on that Werewolf Professor from Third year, Lupis or Lupin or something. Well, so they were together and my father had stolen my lover, but it didn't matter because Harry didn't want _me_

anyway, right? So why did it hurt so much?

Well it didn't take me long to figure it out once he was with Father, as they say 'you don't know what you have till it's gone'. Corny, cliché, but so very true!

Oh did I mention that Father became Minister for Magic since Fudge resigned two months ago? Stress or something; so he says. Anyway, I figured it out about the same time, my feelings I mean. And you would never guess what they were…

I _love_ Harry James Potter! Yea, I don't believe me either.

Anyway, I have to go get ready. As the Minister's son I have to show up to those fancy parties I used to love but now hate as Harry is always on Lucius' arm. But I have to be there… Merlin I hope tonight goes by quickly.

**XXX**

Chapter 2 as soon as I can post it… Please review!

They honestly get longer LOL


	2. The Proposal

"Thank You Draco"

**Disclaimer: **J.K's all of them, damn her… But I own the storyline, and that of its prequel. Even if I have to rent the characters at £500,000.01p per time their name is mentioned… Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco… that's £2,000,000.04p I owe J.K. (grins)!

**Summery: **3 Months ago, my ex-lover and my father both pulled their heads out of their arses and got together, with help from me. Do you think they said 'thank you'? Not bloody likely, the gits!

**Rating: ** NC-17! SLASH! THREESOMES! Adult/(Much Younger) Adult 1/(Much Younger) Adult 2!

**A/N:** Sequel to **Dream Lovers**, because loads of people asked and I got banned from the computer so I had time to hand write this, (or do my History essay), without the distraction of FanFictiondotnet!

**A/N 2**: That was ages ago… and I got nothing done… And now my internet is weird again, my Norton Anti-Virus needs re-activating but my mum has lost the code… And has also dumped my baby sister on me who is in a pissy mood, and WON'T STOP CRYING THE FUCKING STUPID BITCH! So I probably won't get anything done now either… but I thought I'd let you know!

**A/N 3:** Hey finished it! All 5 chapter, (they get longer honest), but I couldn't post it BECAUSE MY INTERNET ISN'T WORKING, AND MY INTERNET PROVIDER DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG, BUT I BET THEY JUST SAY THAT SO I KEEP RINGING UP AND RUNNING A REALLY HIGH PHONE BILL!

**Words : **2,300

**Chapter 2**

**The Proposal** - Harry/Lucius

Three months; three wonderful, fabulous months. Harry smiled as he woke up, yawned, stretched and sat up on the couch. He smiled wider when he noticed his blond lover watching him from the doorway.

"Hey you, I didn't think you'd ever wake." The corner of Lucius' top lip twitched.

"Yea, I'm awake. I'm not late am I?" Harry rubbed his eye sleepily.

"No, not late." The blond entered the common room and leaned down for a quick peck on the lips before heading to their bedroom and grabbing some clothes the House-Elf had left out and bringing them back to Harry. "Here, wear these. Then I'll do your hair."

"My hero!" Harry smirked.

After graduation Harry had moved into Malfoy Manor, and was living in the 'Family Suit' or in other words, he lived with his lover, who was head of house so they got the biggest suit. Next were the 'Of Age' room for the family heir and then the 'Heir's Room' for children under 11 years of age. The 'Family Suit' had a library with an adjoining study, a kitchen to keep food stored, a dining room, two bedrooms (for the purpose of keeping arranged brides away from husbands who didn't swing that way), a common room and an empty room. Which Lucius had converted to a weapons room for training and dueling purposes.

Harry peeled off his jeans and t-shirt and waved his hand over his body, removing any traces of sweat or dirt. He pulled on the clean silk boxers first, then the socks and white silk shirt. He buttoned it up aware of Lucius watching him hungrily, then grabbed the pressed black slacks and pulled them up and buttoned them. He grabbed the forest green satin robes with silver edgings and shrugged into them, before clipping the hook and eyes together, frowning at the awkward fastenings.

"What ever happened to buttons?" He muttered out loud. He heard a soft snort of laughter from Lucius.

He smiled up at his love as he sat on the couch, waiting for Lucius to come stand behind him. "Well Minister, I'm at your disposal… how may I serve you?" He asked coyly, turning his head to face the blond and smiling innocently. Lucius coughed.

"By sitting still and facing forward, Mr. Potter," Lucius answered, "do not tempt me or we will be late." Harry laughed loudly, but then sat still.

Lucius ran his hand through the soft jet black hair and pulled out his wand. He muttered a few charms then ran a comb through the locks, his eyes glinting proudly as he stepped back to survey his handiwork. Harry's usual rats nest was lying flat at the sides and back, with the front gelled slightly up in a quiff, and the middle of his hair gelled in a short, spiky Mohican. Harry conjured a mirror and grinned at his reflection.

"That's new," he raised an eyebrow.

Lucius shrugged, "saw it on T.V." Harry laughed out loud again and the blond smiled down at him. Lucius gracefully dropped onto the couch next to Harry and pulled the brunette into a kiss. Their lips met almost brutally as Lucius clutched at Harry's robes, pulling the younger wizard onto his lap. Harry's hand came up to tangle in Lucius' hair and pulled tightly, Lucius released Harry's mouth with a whimper. "Harry." He moaned.

"Lucius," Harry pressed a kiss to the blond's throat, "Lucius," and a kiss to his jaw, "Lucius," one more kiss on the corner of the aristocrat's lips. "My naughty Lucius look what you've done to my robes." Harry 'tsk'ed at his lover before slamming his ruby red lips to rose pink ones, his tongue thrusting forcefully into the blond's mouth as he made Lucius whimper.

Out of bed Lucius was in charge, no question. But when it came to their sexual relationship Lucius bottomed… and loved it. "I love you," he muttered against Harry's throat when the brunette pulled back to breathe.

Harry didn't respond, he stood up and fixed his clothing, and waited for Lucius to do the same. When the blond was ready, Harry took the offered arm and let Lucius lead him to the Malfoy carriage. As Lucius was about to close the door on Harry's side, the brunette stopped him and smiled. "I love you too." And pulled the door shut, waiting for Lucius to walk around so their chauffeur could open his door.

_XXX_

While Harry chose to go straight into his profession, he taught Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts part-time with Remus Lupin and wrote Muggle novels about his school life under the alias J.K. Rowling, (well he planned to write novels, he was only half way through first year) Draco had decided to go to Wizarding University to get his Potions Mastery, and then he wanted to play professional Quiditch. As such, Draco was further from the Ministry and was going to be late.

Lucius didn't see why either of them wanted to work, but if it made them happy, he let them be.

When they arrived, Lucius helped Harry out of the carriage and led him inside. Tonight was very important in general, but even more so for him. He really hoped Harry agreed. Not to mention there was still that matter of thanking Draco. He wondered whether Harry was joking about that or not.

"_Well I could always shag him I guess, it used to be his reward when we were together why not now as well?_" Harry had laughed so Lucius did as well, "_hell, why don't I shag him, and you shag me. We'll make a party out of it._" Lucius had laughed first that time, but Harry didn't at all. The blond still didn't know if it was a joke or not.

"Minister Malfoy, and Mr. Potter," the doorman announced as they entered the Grand Hall in the Ministry building. Lucius nodded his head and walked past the man without a word.

"Hello, Percy," Harry smirked at the ex-Weasley, and ex-Minister secretary.

"Mister and Mrs Diggory," "Lord and Lady Parkinson, Miss Parkinson," On and on the names went but Harry blocked them out, nodding politely to Lucius' friends as the blond spoke to them and talking animatedly to his own when Lucius could be persuaded to stand near the 'commoners'.

"What's this ball for?" Harry asked as he eyed the banners hanging from the ceiling. Strangely, they were a mix of black emblazoned with the Malfoy crest and red with the Potter crest.

Lucius laughed, "You honestly don't know?" Harry shook his head and Lucius laughed again. Ron Weasley had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "It's our three month anniversary," Lucius told him, trying not to look hurt.

Harry squeezed his hand, "I know _that_, but why are they celebrating for us?"

"Because I am Minister and you are a Hero, thereby making us the people's property." Lucius answered, sneering.

"Indeed," the brunette snorted. "Happy three month anniversary," Lucius grinned at him.

_XXX_

Three and a half hours later, and Percy was still calling names. Lucius was trying to postpone the speeches until nearly everyone was there, especially his son. The more people there were the less chance of being rejected right. Harry was just too nice.

"Auror Shackelbolt," "Auror Tonks," "Lady Longbottom, and Master Longbottom," on and on the names went and still no sign of Draco.

"Minister!" Lucius turned to face whoever was calling him, "Lucius, well are you ready? They're waiting for the speeches." Cain Zabini smiled slightly at his friend.

"Draco isn't here yet." The blond said softly, watching the door. Cain just took Lucius' elbow and led him towards the stage in the next Hall over. Lucius took the steps up and stood center stage looking for Harry in the crowd. Harry hardly ever gave speeches and wouldn't go near a stage if anyone else was in the midst of one incase he was roped into having his turn next.

He found him leaning against the wall at the back, by the door and met his eyes, smiling. Harry smiled back.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, I thank you for waiting so patiently for me to address you, but it seems as if my son has gotten side tracked on his way here. As it stands, I am giving you a speech anyway. I must ask in advance that you forgive me, but I'm feeling slightly nervous and seem to have misplaced my cards." He patted his pocket in the pretence of looking for the slips of paper with his speech pre-written onto it. Instead what he searched for and found was a small black velvet box.

"As you know, it is mine and Harry Potter's three month anniversary, and they have been the best 91 days of my life, barring the one day my son Draconias was born." Many in the crowd 'aww-ed' at that. "Personally it is my belief that private matters should be kept private but I can honestly say that I am honoured that many of you would want a ball in tribute to our happiness.

"Harry matter a lot to me, as well as his happiness, and since he has been kind enough to bestow pleasure on me I plan to make him content the rest of my life. What I said about private matters still stands normally, but when has anything about Harry Potter been normal?" The crowd laughed lightly as Harry blushed and glared at his love from the back of the room, wondering where this was going.

Out in the other Hall, Percy shouted, "Master Malfoy," hoping it was loud enough for people to hear. Unfortunately the crowd chose that moment to laugh. Draco went inside anyway and stood next to Harry as Lucius continued his speech.

"So, I'm asking here in front of you all hoping against hope that the large number of you here will persuade Mr. Potter to accept rather than publicly humiliate and reject me. So…" he closed his eyes as his hand slipped into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. The people close enough to front to see gasped, "Harry could you come here please, I promise you wont have to say anything other than yes or no."

He stayed silent until Harry was beside him, the box moving from one hand to the other and back again as Lucius nervously toyed with it.

He grabbed Harry's hand, while the box was kept out of view. "Harry James Potter, I love you more and more each day and I am well aware of the fact that I am ruining my Malfoy cold bastard reputation as we speak but it would be worth it if you said yes." He smiled softly.

"I do love you, and I thank Salazar and Draco every day for the incident which brought us together," Harry blushed and Draco scowled at the back of the room; his father didn't need to rub it in his face, "I want to make you happy, Harry. And I want to offer you the family and love and care that you didn't have growing up.

"This is coming out all wrong, I had it written down, but I lost it." Harry laughed softly and pulled a square of paper out of his robe pocket.

"You mean this?" Lucius gaped at him. "Harry I love you more than life and I thank the deities for bringing us together… I want to make you happy… blah, blah… sounds about the same," he read off the card. "Continue." Harry smirked as Lucius' cheeks flushed a faint pink.

"So… will you marry me, and make me happier than I thought possible?" Lucius hanged the box over unopened and Harry flipped the lid. A stunning platinum band lay nestled in the lining of silk and velvet, covered in small emeralds with a large diamond tiered in the middle of the ring.

"Wow," Harry breathed, "if I was going to say no, I've changed my mind." He laughed softly to let Lucius know he was joking. The blond bit his lip and waited. "Put it on me," he held his hand and the box out.

"So that's a yes?"

"No, I just wanted to see what it looked like before I made my mind up," Lucius' smile fell and many people in the crowd frowned or winced in sympathy. "Of course it's a yes, you dunce. Nothing would make me happier, I love you!" Harry practically threw himself at Lucius, before the ring was even out of its case, and locked his arms tightly behind the blond's neck.

He pressed his lips against his lovers muttering "yes, yes, yes, gods yes Luc!" over and over again. Lucius laughed softly and swung Harry around in the air once.

"You had me worried then," he whispered into the younger wizard's ear.

"Never, ever worry that I'll say no or stop loving you. It's never going to happen." Lucius smiled and accepted another long, wet kiss before pulling back and addressing the crowd once again.

"As you can see, my proposal went well, although my loves acceptance could use some work," he was interrupted.

"What? I've only ever been proposed to once you know. You need practise to be perfect," Harry muttered.

"As I was saying, Harry accepted while giving my a couple grey hairs in the process but we are none the less engaged." He smiled cheekily at the brunette, "if anyone wants to throw a celebratory party give us a few days to celebrate privately first." Many of the younger members of the crowd 'cat-called' or whistled while Harry flamed Gryffindor red.

Both men left the stage amidst cheering, and Draco was no where to be seen yet again.

**XXX**

Chapter 3 up as soon as I post it… please review…

I couldn't help myself, sorry!


	3. Green

"Thank You Draco"

**Disclaimer: **J.K's all of them, damn her… But I own the storyline, and that of its prequel. Even if I have to rent the characters at £500,000.01p per time their name is mentioned… Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco… that's £2,000,000.04p I owe J.K. (grins)!

**Summery: **3 Months ago, my ex-lover and my father both pulled their heads out of their arses and got together, with help from me. Do you think they said 'thank you'? Not bloody likely, the gits!

**Rating: ** NC-17! SLASH! THREESOMES! Adult/(Much Younger) Adult 1/(Much Younger) Adult 2!

**A/N:** Sequel to **Dream Lovers**, because loads of people asked and I got banned from the computer so I had time to hand write this, (or do my History essay), without the distraction of FanFictiondotnet!

**A/N 2**: That was ages ago… and I got nothing done… And now my internet is weird again, my Norton Anti-Virus needs re-activating but my mum has lost the code… And has also dumped my baby sister on me who is in a pissy mood, and WON'T STOP CRYING THE FUCKING STUPID BITCH! So I probably won't get anything done now either… but I thought I'd let you know!

**A/N 3:** Hey finished it! All 5 chapter, (they get longer honest), but I couldn't post it BECAUSE MY INTERNET ISN'T WORKING, AND MY INTERNET PROVIDER DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG, BUT I BET THEY JUST SAY THAT SO I KEEP RINGING UP AND RUNNING A REALLY HIGH PHONE BILL!

**Words : ** 557

**Chapter 3**

**Green** - Draco POV

My favorite color has always been green, ever since I was little and my father showed me his Hogwarts pictures. He was always dressed in green or black. Slytherin's wore green, Malfoy's wore green, and therefore my favorite color was green. Also, it didn't hurt that Harry's eyes are green, and they look even greener now that he had them fixed.

It turns out green stands for a lot of things other than 'Malfoy' and 'Slytherin'. Like Envy.

Muggles say 'green doesn't look good on you' when someone is being blatantly jealous of someone else. Or 'the green eyed monster' and other such nonsensical phrases. But maybe they had a point. I never got where green fit in though, but you had to be told I suppose; it could have done me some good in school maybe.

I arrived late, and apparently I missed the part of Fathers speech about how my birth was one of the happiest days of his life, but I arrived in time for the proposal. My last chance, the last bit of hope I had buried down deep inside of me, the emotions and thoughts I refused to acknowledge until Father and Harry split up, like Harry was want to do with his partners. They were all gone, like ashes on the breeze, blown away when Harry accepted.

They were getting married, and I knew how much marriage meant to Harry and to my father. Harry would only marry someone he truly loved, and Father saw marriage as a bond between two people so in love it wouldn't do to separate them. He was rather despondent when forced to marry mother instead of someone of his own choosing.

You know what I thought when Harry said yes? I thought '_well, look they're getting married and they still haven't thanked me yet_', of course I missed that part of the speech too it seemed. And in my defense, it was either that inane thought, or I'd burst into tears. No matter how my father was acting I had no justification to behave in such a way publicly, nor would I reap the same rewards he would for letting go.

I admit, shamefully, I left. I didn't want to speak to either of them lest I break down and beg Harry to run away with me and forget my father, and I knew I would have regretted that as soon as it left my mouth. I was wearing green robes, that Percy Weasley said they looked good on me; I take it to mean they looked bad, if his taste is anything to go by.

Maybe I should just give up? Harry wouldn't want me or he'd have said something, and Father would hardly share. Malfoy's just don't.

Excuse me, I've just received an owl… written in green ink… oh how the Fates mock me. Hey, maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. It's Harry, inviting me to stay the week at Malfoy Manor and take some time off school. Father's arranging that apparently, family business, very urgent.

He says they need to discuss something with me, and that they owe me some gratitude.

Malfoy's don't share; normally they wouldn't even contemplate sharing, but then again… Harry hardly brings out the 'normal' in anyone… Maybe…

Maybe I do look good in green.

**XXX**

Chapter 4 up as soon as I post it… please review!

They get longer again…


	4. Thank You Draco

WARNING:

Slash - Adult/ (Much Younger) Adult 1/ (Much Younger) Adult 2! THREESOME!

"Thank You Draco"

**Disclaimer: **J.K's all of them, damn her… But I own the storyline, and that of its prequel. Even if I have to rent the characters at £500,000.01p per time their name is mentioned… Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco… that's £2,000,000.04p I owe J.K. (grins)!

**Summery: **3 Months ago, my ex-lover and my father both pulled their heads out of their arses and got together, with help from me. Do you think they said 'thank you'? Not bloody likely, the gits!

**Rating: ** NC-17! SLASH! THREESOMES! Adult/(Much Younger) Adult 1/(Much Younger) Adult 2!

**A/N:** Sequel to **Dream Lovers**, because loads of people asked and I got banned from the computer so I had time to hand write this, (or do my History essay), without the distraction of FanFictiondotnet!

**A/N 2**: That was ages ago… and I got nothing done… And now my internet is weird again, my Norton Anti-Virus needs re-activating but my mum has lost the code… And has also dumped my baby sister on me who is in a pissy mood, and WON'T STOP CRYING THE FUCKING STUPID BITCH! So I probably won't get anything done now either… but I thought I'd let you know!

**A/N 3:** Hey finished it! All 5 chapter, (they get longer honest), but I couldn't post it BECAUSE MY INTERNET ISN'T WORKING, AND MY INTERNET PROVIDER DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG, BUT I BET THEY JUST SAY THAT SO I KEEP RINGING UP AND RUNNING A REALLY HIGH PHONE BILL!

**Words : **1,834

**Chapter 4**

**Thank You Draco** - Draco/Harry/Lucius

Lucius looked over at Harry and frowned. "Love…?"

"I love you," Harry cut in. He'd been doing that for the past twenty minutes, since he'd sent off the owls. Lucius frowned again.

"Harry, really…"

"I love you."

"But…"

"I love you."

"I must insist…"

"I love _you_!" Harry almost growled. "And I love him as well, but I chose you."

"So you do…" Lucius asked warily, staring at the hand that wore his engagement ring to make sure his lover hadn't removed it.

"Yes I love Draco as well, but not as much nor for as long as I have loved you." Harry went over and kissed the blond lightly, "if you want I'll owl him again and tell him we have to cancel."

Lucius just shook his head, "but don't leave me."

Harry smiled softly, "never."

_XXX_

Draco rushed around his dorm trying to pack as much as he could into one trunk and unpacking and repacking because those robes had to be folded just right and it wouldn't do to have Harry see him wrinkled. His dorm mate shook his head.

"Trying to impress someone are we?" He joked eyeing the trunk as Draco fanciest clothing was laid neatly on top for the seventh time. 'He' being a 20 year old half-blood male from Ireland, with dark blond hair and blue eyes. Rather good looking, and very funny.

"No!" He answered quickly and Danny raised an eyebrow, "ok, yes but you can't say a thing." Danny nodded. "You remember I told you about my ex-fling, that I now love?"

"That's him huh? This 'Harry' who wrote to you?" Danny asked laughing, "well good luck."

Ignoring him, Draco continued, "and you remember my father's fiancé is called Harry?" Danny nodded slowly, "the owl came from Malfoy Manor."

The dark blond man whistled, "Shite!"

"My sentiments exactly, Danny boy." Draco cursed and began to repack his trunk.

"You do realize that I'm Irish right?" Draco frowned at him.

"Yeah so?"

"Danny boy is a Scottish thing!" Danny crossed his arms and sat on the edge of Draco's bed huffing. Draco pushed him off and finished packing his trunk.

_XXX_

The Manor was silent when Draco arrived, Tally the House-Elf showed him in and then took his stuff to the 'Of Age' rooms. Draco called out for his father or for Harry but neither answered so he went into the Dinning Hall and then through to his father's Study. When he saw no one there he helped himself to a shifter of Brandy and sat on the edge of his father's desk and waited, the door left open.

The first sign of anyone other than Tally living at the Manor came when Draco heard laughter echo down the staircase from the 3rd floor. Lucius and Harry entered the Study shortly after with Tally in the lead.

"Here's Master Draco, Master Malfoy, Harry Potter Sir." Tally bowed and disappeared with a 'pop'.

"Father, Harry," the younger blond greeted with a smile, jumping off the desk.

"Hello Draco," Harry grinned, Lucius just nodded at his son, and frowned at the brandy. "So do you want to know why you're here?"

"What? You didn't just miss me and want to spend some quality time together?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"With you or Voldemort?" Harry smirked back, and Lucius helped himself to the brandy.

"Ouch, Potter you wound me with your cruel words!" The teens both started laughing. Draco moved forward and hugged Harry tightly, then moved away before the brunette even realized he was being hugged. "I have missed you, you know."

"Missed you too," Harry smiled, leaning back against the desk. Draco blushed faintly as Lucius looked him up and down suspiciously. "So, the reason you're here, is very simple. We still need to say thank you. And if you agree then," Harry leaned forward and whispered something into Draco's ear. The blond boy blushed again. "Well?"

"O-Ok…" He stuttered looking to his father who just nodded tersely.

"Let's take this to the bedroom then, shall we boys?" Lucius asked, taking Harry's arm.

_XXX_

Twenty minutes later all three were naked and waiting in Lucius' bedroom. Harry was lounging on the bed spread eagle, and not at all shy, Lucius sat beside him his hand running through black hair, and Draco stood nervously by the door, scuffing his bare feet.

"But… that's father's bed!" He exclaimed needlessly.

Harry laughed, "Yes I realize that. Would you prefer the floor?" Draco shook his head. Harry jumped off the bed and glided to the younger blond, swaying his hips slightly. He took hold of one of the larger hands and pulled the blond behind him to the bed.

Harry pushed Draco down so he was lying in the brunette's previous position, and crawled to straddle his waist. "This isn't so bad is it?" Draco gulped and shook his head.

Harry rocked his hips forward grinding his half-hard penis with Draco's hardening one. The blond bucked upwards and moaned. Lucius contented himself to watch for the time being. Harry ran one hand down the young blond's chest and pinched and teased his pale pink nipples into hard points. His other hand reached into the bedside cabinet draw and withdrew a vial of lube. Coating one hand he slipped it beneath himself and pressed at his own entrance.

Draco groaned again as Harry's hand brushed against his balls before one finger slipped inside, knuckle deep. Draco took the vial and coated his fingers as well, now more comfortable, he added a finger of his own inside Harry's arse. The brunette moaned and writhed on top of the heir. Draco added a second finger when Harry did, and the teen hero hissed at the burn of being stretched. When both boys had three fingers each inside of Harry's arse, he sat up dislodging Draco's fingers with a groan and lowered himself onto the blond's erection.

Slowly he began to rock back and forth, lifting himself up and dropping back down; Draco raised his hips to meet Harry's thrusts.

Lucius stopped stroking his erection and coated his fingers with lube before smearing it over his shaft. He moved to kneel behind his fiancé and spread his arse cheeks with his dry hand. He slipped one finger inside the loosened hole and wriggled it about.

"Lucius!" Harry wailed as the long, thin finger brushed over his prostate. Lucius added another finger, stretching the hole around his son's penis.

He scooted closer to his lover, and pressed the tip of his own erection to Harry's anus. With a hard thrust he buried himself in the brunette along side Draco. Harry screamed out and dropped forward, his forehead resting on Draco's chest.

Panting hard, Draco raised his hips as Lucius pulled almost all of the way out. Harry groaned, unsure whether to pull back or push forward. In the end he settled for moving with Lucius and against Draco; his hips slammed into the younger blond's as he leaned forward and captured willing lips in a passionate kiss. Lucius leaned forward as well, pressing his chest tightly against Harry's back, his lips feathering kisses along the brunette's sweaty neck and shoulders.

They moved together, lips and tongues, hips and penises. Harry turned his head to the side and tilted it back as Lucius' lips met his. Harry pulled back first, his hand encircling his own hard cock and pumping in time with Lucius' thrusts. He leaned down and kissed Draco's neck, before biting down hard and sucking.

#"**Come for me my love, come for me Dragon,**"# Harry hissed, between pants as he came hard himself. Draco groaned and bucked up, spilling himself inside of his love. #"**Luciusss,**"# Harry added, and the blond in question groaned, and came as well, with the brunettes name on his lips.

Lucius pulled out first and lay on his back beside the younger two. Harry crawled off Draco and lay beside the elder blond, curled against him purring in content. Draco smiled at Harry and went to stand, "thank you."

"I believe we were meant to be thanking you." Harry said with a yawn. Draco shrugged and grabbed his pants. "You're leaving?" He rolled over and glared at the slightly older wizard.

"It's not like I'm expected to stay." Draco mumbled.

"Oh, but son, you were." Lucius told him, smiling down at Harry. "You love him don't you?" Draco looked away; it was all the answer Lucius needed. "Tell him." Harry looked at the blond who nodded.

"I love you too," he stood and wrapped and arm around the younger blond's waist. His head resting in the crook of Draco's neck, Harry flicked his tongue out to taste his lover's sweat, "mmm… I've missed you."

"You love me? Seriously?" Draco asked quietly, still facing away from them.

"Yes. And if you would like to come home a lot more often it would be appreciated as well." Draco laughed, "Also…" Lucius nodded, and stood handing Harry another velvet box, this time sapphire blue and much larger. "We've changed our minds about a wedding."

Draco spun around, "why!" He bit his lip and looked at the ground, suddenly aware of how naked he still was. "It's not because of me is it?" He asked hesitantly.

"Not everything revolves around you, you know Malfoy." Harry spat, but unlike their school days he said this with a cheeky grin and not a sneer. "Open the box, and don't worry so much, it gives you wrinkles."

Draco opened the box, and gasped; inside were three identical bonding bracelets. Again they were made of platinum and encrusted with lots of small emeralds and a large diamond in the middle, fancy but beautiful.

"Who's the third one for?" Draco asked looking at his father.

"You," Lucius said simply, "don't get me wrong, you're my son and I love you, but I don't want to marry you." Draco laughed.

"Me either." He smiled at Harry, and pulled the brunette into a hug, "thank you."

"You know that's my line right?" Harry teased with a pout. "You can bond with me, and Lucius will bond with me, and you both have nothing to do with each other, other than father and son," Lucius muttered something that sounded like "and bonded to the same man," but Harry ignored him.

"I do love you, you know, and I love Lucius, and I want to marry Lucius, but I believe it's not possible to marry three people together." Harry shrugged.

"But you can bond three people together, I know." Draco said softly. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss to Harry's lips. "I accept." He smiled at his father who nodded.

Lucius came over and placed a bracelet on himself and then Harry, Draco did his own. "Come back to bed then, you both need rest." Harry and Draco nodded and followed the elder Malfoy to the bed, crawling in, one blond on either side of the brunette and going to sleep.

**XXX**

Last chapter as soon as I post it… please review.

Aww… happy endings :)


	5. Happily Ever After

"Thank You Draco"

**Disclaimer: **J.K's all of them, damn her… But I own the storyline, and that of its prequel. Even if I have to rent the characters at £500,000.01p per time their name is mentioned… Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco… that's £2,000,000.04p I owe J.K. (grins)!

**Summery: **3 Months ago, my ex-lover and my father both pulled their heads out of their arses and got together, with help from me. Do you think they said 'thank you'? Not bloody likely, the gits!

**Rating: ** NC-17! SLASH! THREESOMES! Adult/(Much Younger) Adult 1/(Much Younger) Adult 2!

**A/N:** Sequel to **Dream Lovers**, because loads of people asked and I got banned from the computer so I had time to hand write this, (or do my History essay), without the distraction of FanFictiondotnet!

**A/N 2**: That was ages ago… and I got nothing done… And now my internet is weird again, my Norton Anti-Virus needs re-activating but my mum has lost the code… And has also dumped my baby sister on me who is in a pissy mood, and WON'T STOP CRYING THE FUCKING STUPID BITCH! So I probably won't get anything done now either… but I thought I'd let you know!

**A/N 3:** Hey finished it! All 5 chapter, (they get longer honest), but I couldn't post it BECAUSE MY INTERNET ISN'T WORKING, AND MY INTERNET PROVIDER DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG, BUT I BET THEY JUST SAY THAT SO I KEEP RINGING UP AND RUNNING A REALLY HIGH PHONE BILL!

**Words : ** 330

**Chapter 5**

**Happily Ever After** - Draco POV

That was two weeks ago, I'm back at Uni now and Danny is happy for me at least. I wasn't there when Father released the press statement but I heard the Weasley's threw a fit, especially Ronald; even though he and Harry don't talk anymore. They accused us of corrupting Harry or using him to get the Minister position in the first place, when honestly Harry had nothing to do with Father's campaign.

Granger always seemed like the open-minded type, and she proves herself again by hugging Harry tightly and announcing loudly that she was happy for him and anyone who wasn't were hypocritical sheep. That stopped a few people's comments apparently. The Daily Prophet printed an article about it, well 5 pages actually. I have parts of it pinned to my wall.

Rita Skeeter somehow managed to find _really_ hot pictures of Harry!

The bonding will take place next month and family and friends only will be invited. Father much prefers to keep private matters private, and Harry is strangely shy for a hero. Granger will be there unfortunately, and Lupin and Severus, some of the teachers at Hogwarts will be there like McGonagall and Dumbledore and Hagrid. The Weasley's minus Ronald and Percy are invited as well, though if they turn up is the question. Father's invited close friends from the Ministry which include the Zabini's; so I'll have to keep a close eye on Blaise.

Danny is of course invited and another couple guys I know from Uni. Hey if I can bond with a half-blood, I can be friends with some as well.

I honestly can't wait; I'm so excited it scares me. I'm going to bond with Harry and I didn't even have to try and steal him back from Father, because they're bonding too! I can't wait.

You know what another cliché Muggle expression is? "And they lived happily ever after"; I'm starting to think Muggles are cleverer than we give them credit for.

**XXX**

**The End**

Ok, that's all… that's how many fics I've managed to finish now? Lol Review pleases, and thanks you for reading…

Also… I couldn't help the "happily ever after…" crack, sorry! I'm a fool I know!


End file.
